<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bathed in golden light; by parthevia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650680">bathed in golden light;</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/parthevia/pseuds/parthevia'>parthevia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:27:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/parthevia/pseuds/parthevia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you, Ja'far. I have goals, I have ambitions. . . but I don't have a future that you're not in. Even when I've fallen into depravity, you'll be the one I'm endlessly searching for." </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jafar/Sinbad (Magi)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>bathed in golden light;</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>short break from dog teeth, wanted some fluff</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>lit like a movie scene.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>·</em>
</p>
<p>Ja'far held a brush in his right palm, and was pulling it through the knots present in Sinbad's ever-unkempt locks of violet— the hair tie was placed on his wrist, while he worked away at his project that he had been tasked with, by his King. It didn't mean Sin wasn't whining everytime he pulled too hard, though. </p>
<p>"Hey! That hurt!" He turned around, attempting to snatch the object from his advisor's grasp in order to complete this on his own, since there was apparently no gentle bone present in Ja'far's hand. "You're just doing it to be mean, now." </p>
<p>Golden eyes met grey ones, and whilst his expression generally held a professional aura to it, as the King's right-hand man— he couldn't help but allow a smile to creep it's way up his cheeks. "I would never," the comment was obviously a feigned lie, because it definitely was fun to make Sinbad complain over something as simple as brushing his hair. There were so many things to worry himself with, so these were precious moments, to Ja'far. To hear the relaxed humming from Sin's lips, the sun slowly setting itself and emitting an orange glow across the King's bedroom.</p>
<p>It was one of the most cluttered areas of the palace, Sinbad a self-proclaimed hoarder. His bed was larger than necessary, for a man without a wife to bear his heir, the golden frame glittering against the sunlight. Everything was a deep shade of purple, or metallic, in here— he kept everything he was given, from everywhere he went. It didn't matter how long ago he obtained it, he was certain he'd need it, someday. It was, admittedly, Ja'far's favorite place in Sindria. Perhaps in the world, if he was bold enough to say so. </p>
<p>"You're doing that thing, again." Sin brought him back down to Earth, now fully facing him, swiping the hairbrush, at last, to set it on the silken comforter. "Where'd you go?" He was known to space out, especially in this safe haven. </p>
<p>Shaking his head, Ja'far mustered a genuine smile across his pale features. "Nowhere, your Majesty. I wasn't done, either. Turn back around." </p>
<p>"No, I think you're plenty done!"</p>
<p>He was now brushing through the tangled follicles at the very ends, which was causing Sinbad to grumble at each tug. "Is there a reason you insist on doing this every day, or do you just enjoy making me <em>miserable.</em>" </p>
<p>That was an easy one to answer, but he bit his tongue in trying to decide whether or not it was appropriate to tell the truth in the scenario. </p>
<p>"I enjoy when you're not speaking of world peace and bigger things than Sindria, like David, and Arba, and God's vessels." The statement was spoken as though Ja'far was testing something new, murmured in what he hoped would be too incomprehensible to understand. "The quiet time with you is pleasant." </p>
<p>It didn't seem to phase Sin, but their conversation briefly fell through the cracks, and he felt the regret settling into his stomach— it was something he shouldn't of said, perhaps. </p>
<p>"You know, Ja'far, you can just ask for time with me." Sinbad was, again, moving to face his vizier, despite the fact that he was trying to accomplish something. "God knows that if you even requested to sleep in here, I wouldn't protest." </p>
<p>They made eye contact once more, and Ja'far immediately knew he was in for it from the look he was being graced with. "Come." It wasn't a request, and Sin's arms were being held open. "Now."</p>
<p>He obliged, just as he would to any other of Sin's orders. Wrapping himself in the magnificent embrace of his King, he had taken to carding his fingers through the now silky violet hair. "My dearest, what's wrong?" With a honeyed tone, Ja'far had tried his best to not bury his face into Sin's neck, trying to remain calm. "Please, talk to me."</p>
<p>"I'm just frightened, is all."</p>
<p>"Of?" </p>
<p>"Losing you, I suppose." </p>
<p>Pushing out from the tight hug, Sinbad had allowed a sad smile to bloom over his features. Cupping Ja'far's cheek in the palm of his sunkissed hand, he stroked his thumb over the pale flesh. "I know I've gone before, but you realize, I can rarely even bathe without you by my side?" </p>
<p>"You've gone absolutely everywhere with me, since that day, Ja'far— on the rare occasion that you stay behind, I always promise you that I'll come home. Even in the ruins of our kingdom, should I have to." </p>
<p>It was usually him lecturing Sin, not the other way around, but he didn't quite mind this, for once. His head was tilted an inch upwards, so they could properly observe one another. "You know, they're pestering me, again, over a wife." </p>
<p>"It isn't a terrible idea to have something planned for the long-term of your country, now is it?" Ja'far was always on Hinahoho and Drakon's side when it came to this, their incessant voices encouraging the man to settle down with a woman— it hurt, but he knew it was necessary. </p>
<p>Sinbad shook his head with ease. "I never could. You're my better half already, but I don't think they'll ever understand what that means." </p>
<p>"I don't think I understand it myself, your Majesty." </p>
<p>"You're just still denying it." </p>
<p>"I don't believe I'm following." </p>
<p>Pulling his lover down into the mass of pillows with him, Sin pressed their foreheads to one another. "I think you are." Ja'far was still in his Sindrian official attire, making this less comfortable than the ideal, but he didn't much mind. "I love you, Ja'far. I have goals, I have ambitions. . . but I don't have a future that you're not in. Even when I've fallen into depravity, you'll be the one I'm endlessly searching for." </p>
<p>"Has it always been me?" </p>
<p>"I tell you more than once a day, you know." </p>
<p>Ja'far could feel his heartbeat steadying once again, as he allowed his tired eyes to close, as he listened to Sin speak. </p>
<p>"I would do anything to let you brush through my hair daily, to press my lips against the small of your back. . . I don't know if it's an achievable life, but it is, from the bottom of my heart, the one I wish to have, with you." </p>
<p>"Keep talking, please." </p>
<p>"I always thought that perhaps, I was the antagonist of this story, at the end of the day— but everytime I look at you, I'm brought back down to the ground, you know. If I was to be God's vessel, I can assure you that when I hear you speak, I have never felt more utterly human." </p>
<p>Ja'far snuggled in closer to his partner, curious if this was another ploy given by Sinbad in order to attain an outcome, or if it was raw emotion— hopefully, the latter. </p>
<p>"I could never leave your side, Sin, so please, don't leave mine. I'll follow you to the ends of the Earth, if I must." </p>
<p>He then felt Sin's lips against his forehead, and he could then sense himself drifting off into his hazy dreams, even if he wished he could stay here forever. </p>
<p>Perhaps he would have to make a demand, of sorts, permitting him to sleep in the warmth of his King's bed every night.  </p>
<p>And maybe, just maybe, he really did trust Sin, through it all.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>